The present invention relates to a filler neck closure assembly for a vehicle tank, and particularly, to a capless filler neck closure assembly that remains installed on a filler neck of a vehicle during refueling of a fuel tank of the vehicle More particularly, the present invention relates to liquid and vapor management and impact protection apparatus for a capless tank filler neck closure assembly.
A removable fuel cap with a sealing gasket is typically used to close the open end of a fuel tank filler neck. After an attendant fills the fuel tank and withdraws the pump nozzle from the filler neck, the fuel cap is attached to the filler neck so that a sealing gasket in the cap forms a seal between the fuel cap and the filler neck. Thus, the fuel cap closes the open end of the filler neck to block discharge of liquid fuel and fuel vapor from the fuel tank through the filler neck to the atmosphere. Fuel caps are often lost or damaged over time and, as a result, the open end of the filler neck might not be closed and sealed in accordance with original equipment specifications during operation of the vehicle. Filler neck closure assemblies that remain on a vehicle filler neck during refueling make vehicle refueling more convenient for consumers because no action other than inserting a pump nozzle through the closure assembly into the outer end of the filler neck is required to begin refueling a vehicle.
A robotic refueling system operates to detect a vehicle arriving at a vehicle-refueling station, locate a fuel tank filler neck in the vehicle, and move a fuel-dispensing pump nozzle automatically into and out of the filler neck at the proper times so that the fuel tank on board the vehicle can be filled with fuel without any manual movement or operation of the pump nozzle by an attendant. xe2x80x9cCaplessxe2x80x9d filler neck closure assemblies may be configured to open automatically in response to engagement with a moving pump nozzle regardless of whether the pump nozzle is moved manually by an attendant or robotically by a robotic refueling system, and to close automatically after refueling is completed.
According to the present invention, a filler neck closure assembly for a vehicle fuel tank filler neck includes an internal housing formed to include a nozzle-receiving passage and adapted to be coupled to the filler neck. The filler neck closure assembly further includes a tank pressure control assembly coupled to the housing. The tank pressure control assembly normally closes the nozzle-receiving passage and is operable to open the nozzle-receiving passage. The housing includes a cylindrical side wall and at least a portion of the tank pressure control assembly is surrounded by the cylindrical side wall of the housing. A protective sleeve surrounds the cylindrical side wall to reinforce the cylindrical side wall. The sleeve shields the portion of the tank pressure control assembly surrounded by the cylindrical side wall.
In preferred embodiments, the protective sleeve is made of steel. The sleeve includes a hoop formed to include a cylindrical passageway receiving the tank pressure control assembly therein and a plurality of fold-over tabs appended to an outer end of the hoop and positioned to engage the housing.
Also in preferred embodiments, the filler neck closure assembly includes a sealing gasket having an xe2x80x9cL-shapedxe2x80x9d cross-section defined by an annular portion configured to engage and seal against an end of the internal housing in the filler neck closure assembly and a cylindrical sleeve portion configured to engage and seal against a portion of the cylindrical side wall of the internal housing adjacent to the end. The filler neck closure assembly also includes a ring of absorbent material positioned to lie between an outer shell and the housing and arranged to seal the closure assembly and absorb any liquid fuel spilled during refueling.
The filler neck closure assembly includes components that provide a grounding path for the dissipation of static electricity carried on the fuel-dispensing pump nozzle as the nozzle is inserted into the filler neck closure assembly. The outer shell of the filler neck closure assembly includes frangible tabs for enhanced and controlled breakability to minimize the chance that the filler neck will be opened due to an impact to the filler neck closure assembly during a vehicle crash. The outer shell of the closure assembly also includes a fluid drain apparatus that allows accumulated rain water, car wash water, or other fluid to drain out of the outer shell before it has a chance to leak into the filler neck and reach fuel stored in the fuel tank coupled to the filler neck.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.